The exemplary embodiments relate to the field of a document repository, and more particularly, to storing, reformatting, indexing, retrieving, and/or otherwise managing electronic documents.
Most organizations try to manage a tremendous volume of electronic files, such as text-based documents, audio and/or video files, graphical images, and other digital data. Oftentimes, the tasks of organizing, searching, and accessing these electronic files is time consuming and costly. While the computer industry has responded with many document management systems, these systems are often difficult to deploy across the organization, require significant training, and present challenges when trying to access the system from a computer outside of the organization, such as trying to access and make changes to an electronic file from a home computer.
Consequently, needs exist to continue to improve document management systems. For example, with so many organizations utilizing the world wide web, intranet, and/or extranet, needs exist to leverage these evolving communications networks to enable an authorized user to quickly search for, identify, and access electronic files. Still another challenge with the evolution of communications networks is to securely store electronic files on a local device that is accessible from any communications device within the organization, including communications devices in other geographic locations.